We Stand Alone Together
by TardisAngel21
Summary: When men from Easy Company start showing up instantly around Slayer Central, the Scoobies know something big is heading their way. Band of Brothers/Buffy Crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: We Stand Alone Together (1/?)

**Author**: TardisAngel21

**Crossover**: AU Band of Brothers/Buffy the Vampire Slayer/ Office Space.

**Disclaimer**: Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer. HBO, Playtone, and Stephen Ambrose owns "Band of Brothers", and Twentieth Century Fox and Mike Judge own "Office Space." This is based on the HBO mini series "Band of Brothers" and no disrespect intended to the real living men of Easy Company.

**Rating**: T for now, definite M in future.

**Word Count**: 2,518

**Pairs**: Winters/Nixon"Gibbons", Faith/Speirs, Buffy/Spike, Webster/Liebgott

* * *

"**The problem with resurrection spells is sometimes they go wrong." ~Spike**

_One year ago:_

A tall lean gentleman walked into the Watcher Council Library in London, England with a clipped walk and headed directly back to the "Restricted Area." The librarian at the desk checked his credentials, and after documenting his access, nodded and pushing a button, letting the man in. He headed back to the black magic section, took out a notepad and found the books he was looking for. Sitting down he started writing down spells from the section on "Inter-Dimensional Transportation/Resurrection and Forgetting Spells."

A maniacal grin broke out across his face as he uttered:

"_I will have my revenge on you Winters just you wait…_"

~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Slayer Central in Aldbourne, England one year later**_:

The sun was blinding as Dick Winters stepped out from the shade of the trees he found himself surrounded by. Shading his eyes with his hand he looked around as he didn't know how or where he ended up. The last thing he remembered was being 88 years old and going to bed after a nice glass of warm milk. He remembered closing his eyes and sleep overtaking him and the next thing he knew he was standing on the edge of a green field dressed in his jump fatigues. A twig snapped behind him and grabbing his gun he spun around to see who might be there. "Flash!" he said automatically and a female voice responded "Thunder."

Dawn Summers had seen the man appear in the blink of an eye. How these men were arriving was beyond her. She knew it wasn't by portal as there was no swirlyness or blowing wind. It was as if the man appeared out of thin air. She moved slowly closer as she didn't want to spook him. Faith had given a debriefing on some of the others she had found who were now quarantined being rehabilitated. She stepped out from behind a tree dressed in a pair of jeans and a sweater with her hands raised. Dick lowered his gun but eyed her suspiciously before finally relaxing.

"Hi!" Dawn said giving a small wave as she lowered her hands.

"Hello."

"Did you just arrive?"

Winters nodded and looking around and asked cautiously, "This isn't heaven is it."

"Unfortunately it isn't" she said as she shook her head sadly. "So what's the last thing you remember? Were you alive, dead, young, old?" at his expression she looked downcast, "sorry we were told to ask that of anyone in your uniform."

"To answer you question I was old or at least I think I was, its all becoming a bit fuzzy. I closed my eyes drifted off to sleep and the next thing I know I'm here."

Dawn patted his arm, "that's a side effect from what brought you here."

"Which by the way is where?"

Dawn couldn't help but pay attention when this man spoke.

"Well you're in England specifically Aldbourne." Dawn answered.

"At least I'm somewhere I've been before. What year is it?

"2010" Dawn replied with a slight cringe.

Winters nodded, smiled, and patted her on the shoulder. "Well, in that case what's your name?"

"Dawn Summers, and yours?"

"Richard Winters."

"Nice to meet you" she replied shaking his hand. Dawn turned and started to walk off toward a large manor house on the far side of the field. The house was situated down a small road from an old castle, "follow me" she called over her shoulder.

As they walked Dick couldn't help but ask, "I take it I'm not the only one here?"

Dawn giggled lightly. Catching Dick's eye she became somber and shook her head.

"Xander will try to explain everything once we arrive at the manor house."

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Jesus!" Talbert cried looking out the window in the game room.

"What is it Talbert?" Martin asked looking up from his cards.

Talbert turned from the window pale as a ghost. "We got ourselves a new arrival."

Guarnere leered over his cards, "Probably some fuckin' guy from Able Company."

"Actually it's Major Winters" he replied. The men all got up instantly and ran to the window to see for themselves.

"Aw shit. Who's going be the lucky stiff to break the news to him about Nixon?" Harry asked looking out the window at Winters and Dawn.

The others all each looked at each other deciding to play a Slayer game and replied in unison, "1, 2, 3, not it."

"Ha ha, alright boys, games over. Make like the wind." Martin said folding his hand. The others nodded. Martin turned to Harry and grabbing him by the arm, "you go talk to him first before Cyclops gets to him. Break it to him easy okay?"

Harry nodded and headed for the front door. The others slipped out the back and made themselves scarce.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Xander had seen Major Winters arrive as he was keeping a lookout on the field for any new arrivals. Seems for the past 6 months men in World War II uniforms were appearing around the Slayer Headquarters.

Buffy had volunteered to do patrols around town to see if any stragglers had ended up there. She made a few friends when she beat about seven of the men at a dart game. Guarnere won her over dancing with her. So far 140 men or so had shown up, some in better shape than others, and all different ranks and some from different companies. Thankfully the men didn't mind sleeping in bunk beds and were happy for warm meals and a roof over their heads. A few had been quarantined to help they adjust to being alive again. A few had been dead for over 60 years. It was just like Buffy's resurrection only a million times worse. Buffy had made a decree that none of the mini Slayers were to go over to the barracks or face dire consequences. Last thing she needed was a horny Slayer pouncing on a traumatized solider.

Xander had somehow convinced Giles to turn the old work out gym on the far side of the compound into a makeshift barracks for the men. He also built a few other barracks for the men as well. The old empty manor house that used to be the Watcher's Head Quarters which had been blown up had been rebuilt by Xander and a handful of mini Slayers. It now held quarters and rooms for the leadership of Easy Company and was completely demon proof. He was also impressed that Willow had agreed to make all the barracks demon and Slayer proof as well.

Looking down at the clipboard he put a check next to Winter's name, he hung it up on the wall of his office and headed downstairs to do the meet and greet.

When he got to the bottom of the stairs he saw Harry Welsh waiting to open the door. Harry looked up at Xander and said, "I'd like to talk to him first if you don't mind."

Xander nodded and smiled, "Just send him up to my office, when you're done."

Harry nodded and watched Xander go back upstairs.

Opening the door he met Dawn and Lieutenant Winters "Welcome Major to HQ" he said shaking the man's hand.

"Harry! How are you?"

"I'm good Dick; hey can we sit out here and talk for a moment before you go meet Alex?"

Dick looked over and sat down on the bench. Neither man noticed Dawn smile shyly as she headed off toward the barracks.

"Sure thing, what's going on Harry?"

Harry fumbled with edge of his coat before meeting Dick's eyes.

"See, here's the thing Dick, it's Nixon…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*

_15 Minutes Later_:

There was a knock on Xander's door, getting up he opened it and stuck out his hand.

"Welcome to Head Quarters Major, My name is Alexander Harris but everyone calls me Xander, do you have any questions for me?"

Dick shook his hand and took time to take in the man's appearance; he was young and looked a bit like George Luz but a bit more intimidating with his black outfit and eye patch. He almost looked like the SS they had encountered in Germany, but not quite.

"So I take it most of Easy Company is here on the property?" he asked cautiously.

Xander nodded and gestured for Dick to sit down as he sat behind his desk.

"Most of the privates are yes, there are a few officers in the town who decided to stay in some of the apartments we own, others are staying here in the Manor House." Xander said leaning back in his chair.

"So everyone is pretty much here" Dick stated.

Picking up his clipboard, Xander checked his list, "Pretty much everyone…"

Dick nodded and sat back, "except Lewis Nixon."

"Except Lewis Nixon, although we do have some sketchy reports of his location. One of our witches was able to track his signal to the Los Angeles area. We sent one of our head Slayers to go and see if they can find him."

Dick sat there quietly taking it all in. Xander watched him and decided he should probably process it all in private.

"Now, if you'll follow me, I'll show you to your quarters."

Dick looked up and nodded grimly and getting up followed the young man out of the office.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Xander sat down at his desk and picking up his phone hit speed dial.

"Hey, Faith its Xander." He could almost hear her eyes roll.

"Sort of figured that out Xan I have caller ID. What's up?"

"Winters arrived."

"Shit. I'll let Ron know."

"Thanks, by the way how are things out there in LA?" Xander asked kicking his feet up onto his desk.

"Good, Ron and I both got jobs as bouncers for Lorne at his demon club "Caritas". I'm also working as the bartender. Let's just say, any of the customers get out of hand, Ron and I take 'em out back and play Demon Piñata. "

Xander couldn't help but chuckle at the happiness evident in Faith's voice. Even if the thought of those two tag teaming each other made him cringe.

"I'm happy you finally found someone who makes you happy Faith even if the two of you are one hell of a scary couple. I think most of the men quake at the thought of you two."

Faith couldn't help the belly laugh that escaped her. Looking up she made eye contact with Ronald Speirs and winked at him. He just shook his head and went back to washing glasses.

"Do me a favor Xander."

"Anything Faith you know that."

"Find someone who makes you happy as well. She would have wanted that."

Xander's eyes flicked over to the engagement photo of himself and Anya that sat on his desk.

Sighing he replied, "I'll try, but I won't make any guarantees. You two take care of yourselves; don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Will do, Xan!"

"Ciao Faith."

"Bye."

Xander hung up the phone and grabbing his binoculars and went back to the window watching for any other arrivals.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Winters took off his jacket and put it on the back of the desk chair. Sitting down on the bed he undid and pulled off his boots. He pulled back the covers and crawled under hoping maybe if he closed his eyes be back in his home. He wasn't sure if he could face the ghosts from his past. Nixon wasn't there. He wondered where he was, what he was doing. Would he even want to see him again? Did he want to see Nix again?

Sighing, he closed his eyes, as images of Nixon from the Eagles Nest came flooding into his mind. The soft bed, the downy pillows, and words and laughter they shared. What stood out the most was how perfect they fit together. He could swear he could feel the warmth of Nixon's prone body curled up next to him. He could feel the weight of Nix's head and his arm across his chest. Winters shivered as the ghost sensations overwhelmed his senses. He felt the soft brown locks under his chin; the warm breath on his chest from Nix's light snoring. What he missed the most was the unique scent that was purely Nixon, which was a mixture of sweat, dirt, and Vat 69. Winters blinked back the tears as he felt the longing stir in his stomach for his friend who was now lost to him. He was never good at voicing his emotions to those he cared about; hopefully he'd get the chance to let Nixon know how he really felt about him. Rolling over on his side he tried to go to sleep and push the arousing images of Nixon from his mind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Peter Gibbons sat in his cubicle staring off into space pondering his existence or lack thereof while killing time in the level of Dante's Inferno that was Initech, when an ominous shadow cast itself across his desk. Looking up he wasn't surprised to see Lumberg standing there with his cup of coffee and his placid be speckled face.

"Peter, what's this?" Lumberg asked holding up a piece of paper and taking a sip of his coffee.

"TPS report?" He replied silently adding "_dumbass_".

"Um, yeah did you get not the memo about the TPS report cover sheet Peter?" he asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yes I did, and for the record I forgot to change the TPS cover sheet this once. It won't happen again." Peter said with an incredulous look.

"Glad we cleared that up" Lumberg turned and started to walk away. He stopped and turned to face Peter, "Oh before I forget, yeah… I'm going to need you to come in on Saturday." Lumberg said before turning and heading on his way.

Within the next fifteen minutes the other seven bosses came by to check and see if he had gotten the memo about the TPS reports.

By the end Peter Gibbons wanted to slam his head against his desk until he passed out in frustration. What he really needed right now was a good stiff drink.

Just then Michael popped his head up from his cubicle.

"Hey Peter?"

"Yeah, Michael?"

"We still on for going out drinking tonight?"

"The way my life is going Michael, every day should be a drinking day!"

Michael just cracked up and Peter heard him say "Amen to that."

Peter sat there, thinking maybe just maybe life isn't as bad as he thought.

**TBC**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **We Stand Alone Together (2/?)

**Author: **TardisAngel 21

**Rating: **T will be M in future.

**Disclaimer: **This is a work of fiction and in no way is to be disrespectful to the actual men of the P.I.R. 101st Airbourne Easy Company. This is based on the actor's portrayal's in the HBO mini-series "Band of Brothers."

**Spoilers: **This is a crossover opus I created, take Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Band of Brothers, and Office Space put it into a blender, hit puree and voila'!

Pairings: Winters/Nixon "Gibbons", Buffy/Spike, Dawn/Malarkey/, Dawn/Guarnere, Webster/Liebgott, Faith/Speirs

* * *

An Oracle stood hunched over a large crystal ball watching the events unfolding before her. Her brother came over and looked down next to her.

"How is Lewis Nixon doing?" He asked staring down at the crystal ball.

"He seems to be adjusting well to this dimension. I have seen no signs of his past life as Lewis Nixon resurfacing. He seems a lot happier as Peter Gibbons." She replied with a smile. "considering we had Herbert Sobel groveling at our feet to hide him in plain sight from the First Evil. We just took some liberties to suppress his memories of his time with the paratroopers."

"Well he's had a whole lifetime to adjust, but there are objects in motion that may make his past resurface." He replied.

"I know, I just hope he'll be strong enough to deal with two lifetimes of memories when the time comes." She said with a sigh, looking down at the giant crystal ball watching with interest as Peter sat down to talk to Bob and Bob.

0-0-0-0

If anyone were to ask the Scooby gang, who was the first member of Toccoa to arrive at Slayer Central, they would all answer the same: David Kenyon Webster. Whether that was true or not was still up for debate. What wasn't up for debate was that David seemed to be that missing link to reunite the veteran members of the Scooby gang and soothe the rifts that had appeared between them.

He had stepped in and became a surrogate older brother to both Buffy and Dawn. Willow and Xander found him to be the missing member of their trio since Jesse's untimely death. Giles found an eager Mini-Watcher who wanted to learn anything and everything he could about this dimension, demons, and the history of the world he now lived in.

William (a.k.a. Spike) found himself yearning to hang out with David and have intellectual conversations about books and poetry while his demon rebelled violently at the thought.

After pouring over piles of history books, Webster found that this world was just like his old one except for the whole demon population and things that go "bump" in the night. What surprised him the most was that in this dimension the 506 P.I.R. 101st Airborne were never deployed during World War II. The men in this world had trained, but the Generals decided it would be too dangerous for the men to parachute behind enemy lines due to a risk of high mortality. Scrolling through the lists of soldiers who had trained he found that not one of the men of his Airborne had ever existed in this dimension.

0-0-0-0

**Los Angeles**:

After finishing his fourth bottle of beer, Peter was finally getting a good buzz going and started to relax and enjoy himself. Michael and Samir had taken him bar hopping which seemed to be a habit they all seemed to enjoy after dealing with Lundgren and his motley crew. As they walked down the street toward the next bar they would be their next drinking destination they frequented he noticed a "Now Hiring: Please Inquire Within or call 555-4824" sign at a little bar called "Carita's" and made a mental note to check about employment. Maybe a change of pace would break up the monotony he felt working for Inetech and filling out TPS reports.

Taking out his cell phone he punched in the number and got an answering machine.

"Hi, this is Faith and thanks for calling Carita's house of Kareoke if you're inquiring about the job, please leave a message after the beep. Thanks!"

_Beep_

"Hi, my name is Peter Gibbons, and I'm interested in your job posting."

0-0-0-0

**Slayer Central-Aldbourne, England:**

David Kenyon Webster hated walking into the cafeteria in the mornings. Each morning since he arrived at Slayer Central he found his eyes wandering around looking for that face that haunted him in his dreams. The one that made his heart race and his stomach clench, and inevitably each morning he was faced with disappointment. For amongst the numerous faces there lacked one Joe Liebgott. Today was no exception. Grabbing his tray he made his way through the line and headed toward his regular spot. David had many admirers amongst the mini-Slayers and each morning he was greeted with the chorus:

"We Love You, Mr. Webster!"

David gave a curt nod in their direction and headed toward his table. Sitting down, he couldn't help but hear the snickers and sing song voices "We luv you Webster!" coming from the men of paratroopers.

"Ignore them." Xander said from across the table.

"Who the Mini-Slayers or the other soldiers?"

Xander grinned, "Both of course."

"Easier said than done" Webster said stabbing at his eggs angrily.

"Whoa, what did those eggs ever do to you?" Willow said sitting down next to David as Buffy and Dawn sat down across from them next to Xander.

"Hey Wills, David's just a bit upset because the Easy men are giving him grief over his Slayer appreciation" Xander said with a smirk as he sipped his coffee.

"Aw, they're just jealous they don't have a bunch of pretty girls throwing themselves at their feet." Willow said stirring her tea.

"Oh did Xander tell you we have new arrivals and Buffy and I get to take one shopping. Yay!" Dawn said excitedly practically bouncing up and down next to Buffy.

"Down girl" Buffy said as she placed a gentle hand on Dawn's shoulder.

His curiosity peaked, David looked up at Xander "Oh, who arrived?"

Looking down at his clipboard Xander flipped to the last page "Let's see, Albert Blythe, Roy Cobb, and a Jos…Ow!" Xander cried reaching down and rubbing his ankle as he glared at Buffy "I was going to say Josie."

David had noticed the exchange but decided to not press the issue. He knew at some point Joe would arrive, as they were running out of men who were attached to the 101st Airborne. He just wasn't sure he could handle seeing him again after all they went through in their last lifetime.

Grimacing down at his food, David placed his fork down, "Well you two lovely ladies have fun, I need to go try and teach Haiku to my students."

Willow looked at him with concern, "you hardly ate anything, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, just not hungry as I thought I was. See you guys later." David replied.

"Have fun!" Dawn said getting up and giving him a big hug and then promptly sitting down to finish off her oatmeal. David slung his canvas bag over his shoulder and dropping off his dirty plates headed out the door toward the school.

Just as the door closed behind him, the front door to the cafeteria slammed opened and in stormed a young girl with long dark brown hair, and glinting eyes. She wore a turquoise top and plaid shorts and flip flops, all of which seemed too large for her petite frame.

She stormed over to Willow's table and placing both hands on her hips huffed, "I thought you were trying to find a way to fix '_this_'!"

"Relax Josie, I'm working on trying to figure out which spell Kennedy cast on you after you insulted her, and once I do 'bippity, boppity, boo' you're back to Joe Liebgott."

"Just hurry up will ya? I'm not fancying being a broad forever." She said placing her hands on her hips.

A large chorus of cat calls was sent her way with a bunch of "hey babies!" She turned around toward all the men and flipped them off, which just made the men laugh at her antics.

"Wow! She's such a charmer, what person wouldn't want her?" Xander said leaning back with a smirk.

Buffy tried not to laugh when Josie glared at Xander. Instead she turned to Dawn, "I want you to take Josie shopping, find some girl/boyish clothes. Here's the credit card, promise you won't go crazy."

Dawn rolled her eyes, "I promise! Now can we go? PLEASE?"

"Yes, Spike will be meeting the train to take you girls shopping in London."

"Come on! Shopping here we come!" Dawn said grabbing Josie's hand and dragging her behind her.

The three Scoobies watched the two leave the cafeteria when Willow commented through her laughter, "I'm not sure who to feel sorry for, Dawn being subjected to Joe/Josie or Joe/Josie being subjected to shopping with Dawn."

The other two just nodded in agreement.

0-0-0-0

Peter always looked like he had just rolled out of bed; this was because he suffered from insomnia. It wasn't that he couldn't sleep per se it was because every time he closed his eyes he had vivid dreams of jumping out of airplanes and then the distinct feeling of drifting toward earth. He always woke up before he landed. Some nights he dreamt of the plane he jumped out of blowing up shortly after he jumps.

Tonight his dream was different:

_He's walking down the middle aisle of a passenger train, bracing himself as the car rocks back and forth as it heads to a destination unknown. To his left and right are men in uniform talking excitedly, some men read books; others looked out the window at the passing scenery, while others slept. _

_Up ahead is a red headed man sitting with his back toward him, he knows this man anywhere. He feels his heart instantly start to race and his hands become clammy. He sits down behind the man to just bask in this man's presence. Swallowing the nervousness he feels he decides to flirt a little. Leaning forward to see if he can make the man jump he says:_

"_Going my way?"_

_Without looking up the man speaks and his words flow over him like honey. _

"_You tell me."_

_**RING**_

_**RING**_

_**RING**_

Peter struggles to get up from under his white comforter and stumble toward the phone. Picking up he hears his girlfriend start yelling at him, without thinking he hangs up on her.

_**RING**_

RING

_**RING**_

He lets the answering machine pick up and it's her yelling at him the last thing he hears when he goes back to sleep is "Don't you dare hang up on me! What's wrong with you Peter?" the last thought he has is "Shut up Kathy!" As he closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep he hopes he can dream of the red headed man who makes him want to be a better man. Before going down into a deep slumber he can faintly hear the singing as if a breeze blew by his ear. The haunting words:

"There was blood upon the risers…"

0-0-0-0

**London, England: Train Station:**

Josie didn't know which level of hell she was in but shopping with a hyperactive girl had to be one of the levels. Right?

They had met up with this "Spike" at dusk and in the shadows of the train station. She stood back and watched as Dawn hugged Spike fiercely as he kept calling her "Nibblet." He then turned his eyes on her and she felt her blood run cold. With his long coat and blonde hair and blue eyes he looked every bit like a kraut but when he spoke his accent was pure British.

"Who's the bint, Nibblet?" he asked before taking a long drag off his cigarette. Observing her with his intense stare.

"This is Josie she's new to the compound, Buffy wants me to take her shopping." Dawn replied.

Josie stood there with her arms crossed, glaring between the two of them. Spike looked Josie over and commented "I'm sure _she_ is. Shall we get goin' then?" as he gestured toward the limo waiting for them. As the three got in, Josie looked around in wonder.

"How many games of kitten poker did you win to afford a limo Spike?" Dawn asked in awe.

"Let's just say I came into some money and leave it at that." Spike said lounging back.

**Slayer Central: Aldbourne England, Two Weeks Prior:**

A mysterious letter from the Bank of England arrived at Slayer Central for one Mr. William Pratt, II Esq. Giles contemplated on whether to give it to Spike or not and after some internal struggles decided it best to hand it over.

Spike looked at the letter with a look of disdain before stuffing it inside his leather duster. Giles rolled his eyes and dismissed Spike from his office disappointed to not knowing what the letter said. He'd make it a point to ask Buffy later.

Spike went down to his apartment in one of the Slayer Compound buildings, locking the door behind him and sitting on his bed he took out the letter and with shaking hands opened it.

It read:

_Dear Mr. William Pratt, II Esq.:_

_Per your recent request we are pleased to inform you that the investments you made with the Bank of England have surpassed ₤30,000,000.86. We also have added up your assets to amount to the equivalent of ₤200,000,000. Please bring your heir apparent one David Kenyon Webster to our office so we may set up spending accounts for him and get all documents in order._

_Thank you for choosing to do business with us, and if any questions please feel free to call me._

_Sincerely,_

_Willis D. Gibbons_

_Manager of Affairs Bank of England_

Spike set the letter down and staring off into space, the only two words he could think to utter were "Bloody Hell."

Once he composed himself he splashed some cold water on his face and made an oath to keep his new found fortune a secret from everyone outside of Webster. He didn't need Rupert or Peaches on his back with questions. He may be the 'big bad' when it came to being a vampire but William invested wisely. Who knew Dru's prediction on investing in "Rainbow Apples (i.e. Apple, Inc.)" would pay off.

0-0-0-0

**Hell-The First Evil's Lair:**

Captain Herbert Sobel bowed at the feet of the First Evil, who sat like a queen upon her unholy throne. Surrounded by candelabra's and illuminated by the red fires behind her.

"I have done your bidding Mistress. I have brought Richard Winters to this dimension like you asked."

The First Evil sat there with a gleam in her eye, and rubbing her hands together said, "Good job my minion. Together we shall wreak havoc on the Slayer, for when the blood of the one who never shot a bullet in war is spilt; I and all the pure blooded vampires shall roam free on Earth once more!"

Herbert Sobel hoped Richard Winters could stop this monster from destroying Earth. He didn't tell the First that he had changed the spell and had cast it so that not only would Richard Winters come through the portal but ALL of the men of Easy Company. This creature had to be stopped. He just hoped his memory spell he cast on Lewis Nixon would work.

"Thank you my Mistress" Sobel said through clenched teeth and went back to his corner of hell praying that his actions would lead to good for his men.

**TBC. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **We Stand Alone Together (3/?)

**Author: **TardisAngel 21

**Rating: **PG for now.

**Word Count: **1,659

**Disclaimer: **This is a work of fiction and in no way is to be disrespectful to the actual men of the P.I.R. 101st Airbourne Easy Company. This is based on the actor's portrayals in the HBO mini-series "Band of Brothers."

**Spoilers: **Buffy Season 7, Band of Brothers Mini-Series, and the movie Office Space.

**Pairings**: Winters/Nixon/"Gibbons", Buffy/Spike, Dawn/Malarkey, Dawn/Guarnere, Faith/Speirs

* * *

**Three Months ago:**

**Aldbourne, England: Slayer Central****:**

"We found him Buffy!" Willow said excitedly as she came rushing into Buffy's office at Slayer Central.

"That's great Willow. Was it difficult?" Buffy asked.

"It was extremely difficult! Someone or something did NOT want him found. It took seven of the most powerful witches in the world including myself to find his magical signature and even then it was in flux. We believe he's in the Los Angeles area."

Buffy picked up her phone and dialed.

"Hey Faith, its Buffy. I have a mission for you" she said with a smile.

"What's up B?"

"Could you come to the Main Office when you're done with your sweep?"

"Sure thing, be there in a click."

Buffy hung up and sitting back started thinking of how to reunite Lewis Nixon back with the men of Easy Company.

0-0-0-0

**Present Day:**

**Downtown Los Angeles**:

Faith sat down in the Manager's office at "Caritas" during her break tapping her fingers rhythmically to the bass vibrating through the ceiling from the bar upstairs. She hoped Lorne would come back at some point and take over but for the interim she and Ronald was handling it fairly well. The two of them made a great team and were running the bar like a well-oiled machine. Also didn't hurt that Ronald was very easy on the eyes. Although Faith knew she had a zero chance with him.

She knew Lorne needed time to process killing a man in cold blood per Angel's orders. She shivered knowing how hard it must have been on the Empathic Demon. Looking up from her paperwork she noticed the message light on the phone was blinking and on a whim punched the message button.

"_You have 17 new messages." _The phone chirped happily at her. Inwardly groaning she took some paper and a pen and started writing down messages.

Message after message was someone looking for work, and almost groveling to be given a change.

"Damn this economy" she thought angrily, when a message came on that made her sit up straight.

"Hi, this is Peter Gibbons. I'm interested in your job posting. I'm tired of my job at Initech and looking for something new. You can reach me at…"

"No fuckin' way!" she muttered as she hastily wrote down the phone number and taking out her cell phone hit speed dial.

"Come on, Come on…pick up the phone Xander…"

She took a few deep breaths to calm herself. She sighed in relief when the phone picked up on the third ring.

"Hey Faith, what's up?"

Faith took a deep breath and repeated the phrase he told her to repeat if they had any contact with Peter Gibbons.

She pulled out the folder she kept in her desk of the surveillance they had gathered so far and read the sticky note on the inside of the folder.

"Red Leader, This is Green Leader, I've had contact with Skywalker."

"Tell me what you know."

Faith told him how she had received a message about her job opening.

"Ok, we'll work out the details on our end Faith and I'll be sending a member of Easy Company to your location" he replied.

"Understood, I'll await for their arrival. Thanks Xan!"

"You're welcome and thank you Faith." he replied before hanging up.

Faith listened to the dial tone and steeled herself as she dialed Peter Gibbon's phone number.

"Hello Peter! This is Faith from Carnitas. I got your message, would you be interested in coming in for an interview?"

0-0-0-0

**Across Town****:**

"Why do you need another job Peter?" Michael asked giving Peter a side glance as they walked in the front door of Initech.

"It's not that I need another job Michael, but do you ever feel this job is too easy and you need a challenge?" Peter responded as he opened the door.

"Who doesn't? I mean a trained chimpanzee could do the coding I do for eight hours a day. Don't get me started on those damn TPS reports!" Michael replied.

"I just need a change of scenery that isn't made up of gray carpeted walls." Peter replied as he walked into his cubicle.

"I hear ya, and that isn't in the shape of a box." Michael said with a laugh as he settled in his cubicle to start another day of work.

Sitting down, Peter felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. That was until a familiar ominous shadow fell over him. Looking up he felt his anger start to rise.

"Yes?" he asked in a chipped tone.

"Mmm…yeah, did you get a chance to look at the TPS report Peter?"

"Not yet" Peter replied suppressing the urge to roll his eyes.

"Do we need to have a chat about the importance of the TPS report?" Lumbergh asked before taking a long drink of coffee.

"No sir. I'll get right on those reports."

"Good. I'd hate to have to write you up for that." Lumbergh said with a bland smile as he turned on heel and walked away to bother some other poor soul.

"_Why can't that man be like Dike and just disappear for hours on end"_ he thought silently, and then he thought _"Who's Dike?"_

0-0-0-0

Arriving home after a day of dealing with Lumbergh and his cronies, Peter walked to his kitchen got a beer from the fridge. Noticing his message light on his phone was blinking he hit play.

"Hello Peter! This is Faith from Carnitas. I got your message, would you be interested in coming in for an interview?"

Peter grabbed a pen and frantically wrote down Faith's information. Grabbing a beer he sat down and started flipping through the channels. When he heard his neighbor Lawerence call out "Hey man, turn it to the History Channel there's a cool show on about the Battle of the Bulge."

Peter flipped to the channel and sat there watching the German's advancing on the front line.

"Man those German's are sure some tough sons of bitches!"

"You have no idea…" Peter muttered.

"What was that man?"

Peter shivered and standing up turned up the heating in his apartment.

"Nothing Lawerence…"

"Okay man, cheers!"

Peter sat down and proceeded to watch the show and every so often a voice in his mind would interrupt his viewing with "that's not correct the German's attacked from the Northwest" or "those trees didn't explode like that…"

After a while, Peter got up and turned off the television in frustration.

"Man I hate snow…" he grumbled as he headed off to bed.

**Aldbourne, England Slayer Central****:**

Xander walked into the officer's quarters and ran straight into Harry Welsh.

"Any news on Nixon's whereabouts?"

"We may have located him but I need to speak to Major Winters" Xander replied as he headed toward the stairs.

"Keep me up to date, if you need anything Xander let me know."

Xander stopped on the third stair and composing himself replied as he turned toward Harry, "Could you get the men to stop calling my Cyclops? I was protecting Buffy and the others when this evil guy attacked me."

Harry nodded, "You got it."

"Thanks Harry, you're the best."

"Don't tell the others, don't want to ruin my reputation" Harry replied with a wink as he sauntered off.

Xander smiled and headed up toward the Officer's Quarters. He found Major Winters office.

He knocked and waited to let in.

The door opened and Major Winters waved for Xander to come in.

Xander closed the door behind him with a soft "click."

Major Winters sat down behind his desk and Xander sat in one of the chairs.

"Any news?" Winters asked.

"Yes sir. Our Magical team has located a person we believe is Lewis Nixon in the Los Angeles area. He's going by the name Peter Gibbons. He has the same magical signature as the rest of the 'll be sending you to meet up with our tactical team Faith Lehane and Ron Speirs. They'll be able to fill you in on Peter and what we've learned."

"Good. The sooner we have Nixon back the sooner Easy Company will feel whole again."

"What was he like if you don't mind me asking?"

"Lewis was my exact opposite. Looking at us you'd never believe we were friends. Somehow we just 'clicked'."

"I hope I get to meet him."

Before Winters could respond, Xander's phone went off the sound of the Imperial March from Star Wars filled the air.

Xander pulled his phone out and flipping it open answered in a clipped voice.

"This is Xander"

Dick could see whatever was being said was serious because Xander kept leaning forward.

"Are you sure?...Okay I'll ask him. Keep me posted Giles."

"What's going on?" Winters asked.

"We think we know who brought you to this dimension….does the name Herbert Sobel ring any bells?"

Xander was surprised to see the friendly demeanor of Major Winters be replaced by a cold steel gaze.

"Yes. How did he pull it off?"

"Dark Spell…"

"Fill me in…."

**TBC.**


End file.
